


A Midnight Surpise

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consent to Non-Consent, F/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Tifa plans to spend a pleasant evening by herself when her plans are disturbed.





	A Midnight Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr. He also gave me the title because I had no idea what to call this thing. I'm also bad at summaries.

Tifa was tidying around the bar, it had been a long night and she was almost finished everything she needed to do before she retired for the night.

She was looking forward to a quiet evening by herself; Barret had taken Marlene and Denzel to the Gold Saucer for the week and Cloud had taken the triplets with him to go deal with some monsters for Reeve. She had the building all to herself for the night and she was going to enjoy it.

She had the latest book from her favourite author waiting for her upstairs, one she hadn’t been able to enjoy yet but she was determined to at least start it while she had the chance.

Reminded of her plans she quickly finished the last few things that required her immediate attention, climbing the stairs after throwing the last cloth into the washer.

She changed from her work clothes into a pair of plain cotton pants and a soft t-shirt, settling down on her mattress with her book. She opened the hardcover to the first page and engrossed herself in the murder-mystery being laid out for her.

She was halfway through the Prologue, a young woman was making her way home after finishing her late shift at work, when she heard something odd. It sounded like something was moving around downstairs.

She waited, listening intently to see if she had actually heard something and it wasn’t her imagination.

… _There_.

She knew she heard something this time, it sounded like footsteps from down in the bar.

She closed her book, putting it on her bedside table and got up from her bed. She slowly made her way to the stairs, looking down over the railings to look into the empty bar below her. She couldn’t see anyone down there and there was no more sound coming from down there.

She cautiously made her way down the stairs, ready to attack whoever was in here with her. She was a skilled fighter, she’d make whoever decided to come into her bar uninvited regret their decision.

She reached the bottom of the stairs without any problems and she slowly made her way across the room, keeping her back to the wall as she went. She wasn’t going to get taken by behind by whoever was in here with her.

She quickly made her way through the bar, checking each room as she passed them. She didn’t find anyone down here with her. The door was locked when she checked it and there was no other way into the building.

She got herself a glass of water from the kitchen, taking several mouthfuls before returning to the stairs. She must have just imagined the sounds, she had probably gotten too into her book and scared herself when nothing was happening.

She climbed the stairs quickly, stretching her arms over her head as she reached the top. She was going to get back to her book now that she was done scaring herself half-to-death.

She was completely relaxed by the time she returned to her room, eager to resume reading her book.

She didn’t notice the shadow by her door.

A large, strong hand covered her mouth, muffling her cry of alarm. She tried to jam her elbow back into whoever was holding her but they caught her arm and twisted it behind her, straining the limb painfully as they forced it further up her back. A pained cry was muffled by their large hand and she brought her other hand up to the arm over her mouth, she couldn’t do anything else with it due to the way her other hand was being held.

She tried to calm her breathing and figure out a way to escape and get away from their grip. But they shoved her towards her bed, forcing her down onto her mattress. She tried to use the moment to turn and put her fist into their sternum but they moved faster than they could, pushing her against the mattress with their heavier weight and larger size before she could move.

She was trapped under their weight, unable to shift away from the. A whimper escaped her throat when she felt the person behind her roll their hips against her backside, a notable hardness pressing against her through the fabric of her cotton pants.

She couldn’t fight the man off like this, not while she couldn’t get any leverage to move her arms or legs. She was trapped, forced to endure whatever this man wanted to do to her.

She dug her teeth into her lip as the man continued to rub his covered cock against her, low grunts falling from his mouth. She gasped when he shoved forward, hands harsh and bruising against her side as he forced her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to the air and trapping her arms in her sleeves with a tight knot. He forced her trapped arms over her head awkwardly, tying her shirt against the headboard so she was unable to move them from where he forced them.

She felt his hands run over the skin of her back to the base of her spine before shifting around to her front, moving back up to grasp her bared breasts in his hands. She kept her teeth buried in her lip, cutting through the skin there as she contained the pained noises his harsh kneading caused. She kept her gaze focused forward, keeping her breathing as level as she could as he ‘ _enjoyed_ ’ her body.

One of his hands left her breast, dragging down her front until he could grip the band of her pants and pull the fabric from her body, almost tearing the fabric in his haste to remove it. She heard him groan when she was bared to his eyes and felt his hand move to grasp her arse tightly in his hand, most likely bruising her skin with how harshly he was touching her.

She felt him thrust the hard, covered line of her cock against the cleft of her arse, brushing against her crotch with every other thrust. The hard movements hurt her, she was forcing back tears she wouldn’t shed in front of the man. It might be intent to use her like this but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing or hearing her cry.

He pulled away from her suddenly and she found herself relaxing in the moment of relief, sighing softly now that he was touching her away more. Then she heard him lower the zipper of his pants. The sound cut through the room, shaking her to her core as she waited for him to return to his previous position.

But he didn’t.

Instead he untied her shirt from her headboard and forcefully turned her over, leaving her to lie against her bound arms and hands. She stared up at the face of her assailant, meeting eyes that looked at her as if she was nothing more than a lump of meat and only there for his enjoyment.

She tried to kick out at him but he ignored her efforts, her protests meaning nothing to him and his strength. He reached out and grabbed her by her long hair, taking a firm grip and pulling her up to kneel on the bed before him. He pressed his thumb against her mouth, pushing it between her lips and forcing it between her teeth. She tried to bite down on it but she couldn’t with how much pressure he was putting on her lower jaw, forcing her mouth open for him.

He kept his grip on her, one hand on her jaw and the other in her hair, as he forced her closer to him until her face was next to his large, thick cock. He thrust his cock towards her, spreading pre-cum over her face before finally forcing his cock into her mouth. She choked on it, barely able to fit the cock within her mouth due to how thick it was. She didn’t notice the man removing his thumb from her mouth to join his other hand in her hair.

She tried to pull away from his grip but was unable to due to how tightly he was holding her hair. She struggled to breathe as he used her mouth, fucking her throat with harsh movements. Her ears were filled with the heavy groaning from the man above her and the wet, strangled noises coming from her mouth as she struggled not to choke on the man’s cock.

He forced her close to his body, forcing her to take his entire length down her throat and remain there as he came with a low groan. She struggled to breath with the man’s cum in her throat and was forced to swallow it with his cock still in her throat. She gagged when he pulled himself from her mouth, the string of saliva connecting them broke as she tried to get her breathing under control.

She gasped wetly when he pushed her onto her back, glaring at him as he moved to straddle her. He ignored her angry gaze and spat into his hand with a disgusting sound before shifting down her body and lowering his hand to her crotch, rubbing his wet fingers over her clit.

She turned her gaze away from him, clenching her eyes shut and gritting her teeth as he moved his fingers over her clit. She tried to move away from him but was unable to escape his stimulation, his free hand was gripping her hip tightly and keeping her in place as he rubbed his fingers over her.

She could feel herself reacting to his stimulation, growing wet despite how much it sickened her. He was well aware of the unwanted effect he was having on her as he continued to rub his fingers over her, causing minute tremors to wrack her frame.

She felt tears building up in her eyes once again, a few leaking from her clenched eyelids as his fingers plunged into her roughly. Her teeth dug into her lip, breaking the skin, trying to remain silent as he moved his fingers inside her. He was rough as he stretched her, uncaring if he caused her any discomfort or pain.

He pulled his fingers from her with a final rough twist, forcing her to bite down on a pained grunt as his fingers ripped from her body. He wrapped the hand he had opened her with around himself, stroking himself back to full hardness with quick, strokes.

He settled between her thighs then, shoving them forcefully apart so he could rest comfortably between them. He guided his cock to her entrance, gripping her hip tightly as he started to fuck her.

It hurt.

He didn’t pause to let her adjust to his generous size, just continued fucking into her with harsh noises. She tried to remove herself from what was happening but the man wouldn’t let her, fucking deep inside her body without a care. She could feel the head of his cock hitting her cervix deep inside her, painfully pressing against her with every thrust.

She refused to cry out, she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

He increased the power and speed of his thrusts, bruising her skin each time he slammed into her. The wet sound of flesh-on-flesh was deafening in her ears.

His thrusts lost their rhythm and he leaned over her form, barely pulling himself from her body before forcing himself back inside. His breath was coming quick now, his pants fanning across her skin as he chased his finish.

She thought that things would be over soon and the man would finish and leave her be without putting her through anything else, but the man had other ideas. He moved one of his hands to her clit, rubbing quick circles over her and drawing a strangled noise from her throat.

No, he couldn’t be…

He continued to work at her clit, forcing heat to gather in her abdomen. Between that and the way he was still fucking into her, she couldn’t do anything to stop the result.

She felt tears leak from her eyes as she shook from her forced orgasm, tasting blood in her mouth from where her teeth had torn apart her lip. She felt herself clench around the man’s length, drawing a pleased groan from him, as her fluids leaked from her body.

She stared blankly as he took a firm grip of her hips, lifting her to fuck inside her with harsh thrusts. He spilled inside her a few moments later, fucking his seed deep into her body with a groan.

He pulled away from her a few moments later, pulling his cock from her body with a wet noise and zipping up his pants. He left her room then, gone between one blink and the next, leaving her spread out on her bed, cum slowly leaking from her.

There was silence for several minutes.

Then her door opened once again.

She flinched back into the mattress, curling into herself with a fearful noise. She felt the mattress shift beneath someone else’s weight, her arms were freed from her shirt and she wrapped them around herself. A warm, solid hand came to rest on her upper arm.

She whimpered at the touch, freezing under the grip. She could feel the tremors running through her body.

“Tifa?” She felt herself relax a bit at Loz’s familiar voice, the tremors subsiding as she pressed into the large hand. “What do you need?”

She shifted to gaze up at the man, staring into his concerned face. She lifted her hand up and it was immediately engulfed in his larger one, the grip was comforting, grounding, exactly what she needed at that moment.

“Water.” She said, realising how dry her throat was. “Shower.”

“Ok,” Loz said, reaching down to retrieve the water bottle he had placed by the bedside table earlier. “We’ll take things slow.”

She hummed softly, drinking from the water bottle Loz held for her.

He took the bottle away after a few moments, curling his arms around her to pull her into his chest. She melted into his chest with a sigh, pressing her face into his chest. “Was that alright?” He asked her in a worried tone, “That was what you wanted?”

“Was good,” she told him softly, nodding against his chest. “You were great.”

She felt Loz’s hand rub up her back, over her shirt, the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric into her skin. She closed her eyes, exhausted from the scene, and pressed closer to her lover’s form.

She still wanted a shower but she didn’t think she could force herself to her feet just yet, so she was fine with resting here like this.

This was good.


End file.
